Romantic Preffrences Undertale
by TriLuna Wolf
Summary: Different couple things happen with different characters as the readers date mate.
1. PDA ( Public Displays of Afection )

Romantic Preferences

Undertale part 1 PDA ( public displays of affection )

**Sans **will casually place his hand in yours or on your back his thumb will make random Patton's as you both go about your day out. However sometimes he will feel unconfutable when hugging or kissing public so instead he will make sure you know he's proud to be seen with you by doing those two other things.

**Papyrus **happily and loudly shows you off to the world. He will randomly crush you in a hug and sometimes even spin you around, hold your hand, kiss the top off your head. Aside from anything rude or inappropriate, he will do it to share his affection for you.

**Grillby **is a gentleman. He'll kindly offer you his arm as you go on an evening walk in the park, shopping or any outing really. He will also hold your hand. Say your arms are full but some of you hair gets into your face, he won't make a fuss of it but he will gently move your stray hair behind your ear before swiftly moving his hand back to rest at his side.

**Doggo **I know he's cute and all but you must restrain yourself. He does not I repeat does NOT like being pet in public so please don't. He is happy to share a hello or goodbye kiss or nuzzle but apart from that and holding his paw if were you are crowded so he won't lose you that's it.

**Undyne **Will pretty much always have an arm rapped a round your shoulders, waist…neck, arm or holding your hand in her tender ( tight grip ) and if anyone looks the pair of you funny she may just up and kiss you to make a point. If you want her to stop though you need to firmly speak up and remember that she will listen if you're feeling unconfutable with what's happing.

**Alphys **may cling to you for comfortif something spooks her, so just give her hand or shoulder a gentle squeeze to help calm her down. Otherwise she's ok with or without it in public.


	2. Kiss's

**Sans **is a sweetheart**, **really tentative to your needs, you see his brother may be the one talking about wanting hugs kisses and affection but in reality Sans wants it just as much but won't ask for it. He feels bad that his anatomy works against him. (That's only in his head though) Always careful not to hurt you but wanting to share the love he feels for you at the same time. He loves to sink his hand into your hair while the other links his fingers with yours. His favourite place to kiss you is on your lips.

**Papyrus **shy but enthusiastic, he can't get enough of them. Morning ones, after breakfast ones, lunch break ones, good luck with trainings ones. Welcome home ones, watching TV ones, after dinner ones and goodnight ones… He wants them all! Always holds you close. His favourite place to kiss you is on your cheeks.

**Grillby **is very smooth when it comes to kissing, there tender, firm but sweet, arms rapped around you. There always worm and his flames sometimes turn a lovely shade of red. His favourite place to kiss you is on your hands.

**Doggo **quick kiss and lots of nuzzles and snuggles when he can relax with you he might even lick your cheek in thanks if you pet him. He likes having his paws on your hips and his favourite place to kiss you is your neck.

**Undyne **Her kisses are nothing but passionate and loving. She has her hands on your waist and her favourite place to kiss you is on your forehead before resting hers against yours.

**Alphy's** is all about the romance and passion just like in Anime's. Holding each other's hands as your kisses make fireworks together. Favourite place to kiss you is on your lower jaw as she sits in your lap, being held by you.


	3. Nicknames & Pet names

**Nicknames & Pet names**

**Sans **loves using nicknames and pet names for you in fact some days you think he has forgotten your name lol. He has many for you such as Kiddo, Kid, Love, Sweetheart, Sweetie, Baby and ones to do with your name. 

**Papyrus **sticks to the basics. Like human, dear and sweetie, otherwise he will stick with calling you by your name or possibly one that works with your name.

**Grillby **call's you by a lot of pet names**. **Such as honey**, **dear, darling, sweetheart and love.

**Doggo's** names for you tend to have something to do with food. Sugar, sweetie, sweetheart, honey bun, honey, cutie pie and sweet cheeks.

**Undyne** manly calls you by your name otherwise it's. Cutie, cutie pie, sweet cheeks, babe, baby, hot stuff, sexy or sweetie.

**Alphy's** only really says your name however when you're alone she may call you one of her favourite Anime characters.


End file.
